


Earth That Was

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Firefly, Heroes (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt Crossover, Heroes/Firefly, Clare/Inara, Earth-That-Was at the Femslash Today Porn Battle  way back in 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth That Was

That's impossible,” Inara said with a giggle. The looked her client gave her caused the smile to fade. She was absolutely serious.

“Not really,” Claire shook her head, still looking up at the ceiling. 

Inara turned onto her side, looking at the blonde, propping herself up on her elbow. What she had said was completely impossible. She looked like she was in her early twenties, but if what she said was true she'd be hundreds of years old.

“I was born on Earth-That-Was, seems funny callin' it that, we just called it Earth,” she smiled.

“You're serious aren't you?” Inara was at a loss, hundreds of questions raced through her mind and yet should couldn't give voice to any of them.

Claire turned to face her, looking her right in the eyes. “Yeah I am. Don't know why I'm telling you really. You don't believe me.”

“How could...you don't exactly look five hundred years old to me.” 

“Accident of genetics.” 

Claire had told people over the centuries. The Companion's reaction was how it always went. Disbelief, that look on their face like she'd suddenly grown a pair of antlers. People always didn't believe. Her kind had been long forgotten. Claire knew that at least a few more freaks like her were around. Some like here who were immortal, others who were descendants of those she'd known. She used to keep in touch, but with the war it had been best to scatter, they all knew what the Alliance would do to them. They'd all heard rumours of the “Academy”

“Accident of genetics!” Inara laughed. “Some accident.” 

Claire looked away, wishing she'd never said anything. “Never mind.” Claire moved closer to Inara, who responded. They slipped into each other's arms, naked bodies fitting perfectly together. “Let's just...I need to forget.”

Inara wanted to ask forget what? But she could tell from the look in Claire's eyes that it would be better to leave it unasked. Instead she gave Claire what she needed, as she always did. Comfort. Pleasure. Distraction. 

They kissed for a while, and then Inara moved down between her legs, putting her considerably talented fingers and mouth to work.

And for a while Claire forgot Earth-That-Was.


End file.
